This application pertains to the art of video inspection, and more particularly to inspection systems for a sequence of generally uniform articles. The invention is particularly applicable to inspections of containers or components thereof, and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention has broader applications, such as in any video inspection environment or machine vision system.
Machine vision systems have secured a significant presence in industry, both in the area of robotic assembly systems as well as inspection systems to aid in quality control. A typical vision system includes a lighting system to light a specimen, and a camera for sensing light reflected therefrom. In a typical system, a digitized image is formed from light, reflected from the specimen, received by the camera. This digitized image data is then made available for controlling a robot arm, identifying the specimen, or determining acceptability of the specimen in accordance to specified standards.
A problem arises when inspecting specimens having curved surfaces or interior compartments. Conventional lighting systems are ineffective for obtaining images given that varying angles provide for mirror imaging of the light source on the specimen or reflection of light away from the camera's lens. As a result, inspections of such articles are at best imperfect or at worst impossible with present systems.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved video inspection system which overcomes the above-referred problems, and others, and provides a video inspection system which allows for accurate inspection of specimens having varying contours and internal portions.